Letting down those eyebrows
by kachiru-chan
Summary: "Please marry me, Artie" "Please get laid, Alfred" "I swear to Rome, I really tried. Just for you." Rated T for language. I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first fic. Review? Based off of Rapunzel JUST THE BEGINNING... Over dramatic and lame fighting
1. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its contents.**

- Hetalia! -

Alfred F. Jones. Yup, that's his name. Alfred… What a familiar name. Arthur scratched the tip of his nose as he curiously eyed the package that was addressed to him. The young man picked up the bundle before him delicately, and turned it in different angles, a bit suspicious of the thing. Francis had delivered it reluctantly to him that foggy morning while he was delivering breakfast.

_"Arthur, Arthur! Let zown ze vushy eyevrows ov yours so I can give you vreakfast!" Arthur shoved open the windows in irritation, sticking his head out, trying to spot the annoying Frenchman from atop his tower. "Fucking git! My eyebrows are perfectly normal, thank you!" He spat out once he spotted the said man tapping his foot impatiently. Francis looked up, waving a basket in the air. "I zon't care vat you zay avout zous caterpillars. Now 'urry up and take ze vood vefore I eat it myself," he sang, doing an unnecessary hair flip. Arthur grabbed the rope that was hanging on the hook next to the window, and threw it outside, letting it plummet towards the ground. Francis avoided getting hit by the rope this time (much to Arthur's disappointment), and quickly tied the basket onto it. "'Ave a nice vreakfast, Mon Angleterre!~" Francis called out. Suddenly, before he turned around to leave, he added with slight hesitance: "Oh and you 'ave a package addressed to you. I zidn't open it zis time so zon't vorry. Now ta-ta!" And with that, the man was out of sight. _

Arthur munched on his lemon meringue with much vigor. He still hadn't opened the mysterious packaged that was addressed specifically to him. I mean, how did this... _Alfred_ even know that he lived up here in the first place? He was sure that Francis liked to keep Arthur's existence a secret to the outside world. Sure, Mr. Francey-Panty was nice to him, but Arthur eventually found out that it wasn't normal to be trapped in a freaking sixty foot tower away from human contact. Well, he found that out last year when he started reading books. Anyway, by that time, Arthur found also found out that Francis wasn't his real father, and that he very truly wanted to get out of the cage he was trapped in now. He had no idea why the stupid frog wouldn't let him go like normal "parents" were supposed to. I mean, Arthur was old enough! Wasn't twenty two pretty old? (That was rhetorical, don't answer it.)

Finally, Arthur's curiosity got the best of him and he tore open the parcel with caution. His eyes widened at the sight of the box's contents. There was… there was a…. there was….. absolutely nothing. No wait! Arthur shook the box, checking to see if anything other than oxygen would fall out of the case. Indeed, to his delight, there was a flower with a small, red note attached to it. As he opened the note, he noticed that the roses had no thorns on it. That's odd. What stranger would go through the trouble of removing thorns for someone they didn't know? Arthur shrugged it off with a light chuckle and finally revealed to himself what mysteries lay behind that scarlet paper. It read:

_"Artie… _(That was new, for all of the few letters that Arthur ever received all started with a 'Dear Arthur Kirkland…') _my name's Alfred, if you weren't able to find out by now. I get that you're probably thinking something in the lines of: 'WOW! THIS LETTER HAS AWESOMENESS OOZING OUT FROM EVERY CORNER! I WONDER WHO WAS THE AMAZING HERO WHO SENT THIS?'… But, my dear Artie-kins, do not be alarmed, for I am only here to inform you of the undying love I have found myself fallen through. Yes, buddy. For you. I don't know what you look like yet, but I have totally seen you once upon a dream. And indeed your name was Arthur Kirkland in that beautiful dream! Don't think I was always queer or anything. Just saying. When I heard from Mr. Francis talking about how he knew an Arthur Kirkland, I just had to dash home and find a proper way to show my endearing, new-found love for you. Please. Go ahead. Consider yourself the luckiest man on Earth. Until next time, I will continue to blindly love you._

_~Alfred Fucking Jones~ "_

Arthur, only after he finished reading, noticed that his eye was twitching furiously. How could so much idiotic phrases fit on that one poor, tiny piece of paper? The world my never know. He fished out a pen from his drawer and wrote a reply neatly on the back of the note. He kept the rose, and in place of it, he tied on a small sack full of money. His message stated:

_ "Dear Mr. Jones,_

_Please, for the sake of all humanity, get laid. I have here provided you with a bit of money so you can afford a prostitute for yourself. Thank you._

_ With much sincerity,_

_ Arthur Kirkland "_

Clearly satisfied with himself, the Brit repackaged his response mail, and tucked it away so that he could ask the frog to deliver it to Alfred the next time he decided to come. That was Mr. Kirkland's highlight of the day, and so the rest of it flew by like it normally did. (With the exceptions of Arthur throwing the package down to Francis when he dropped by, unmistakably hitting the twat on his "beautiful" face.)

Almost a month passed by, and Arthur had long forgotten about his strange pursuer. He had forgotten just twenty seven hours after he sent his reply, in fact. He did not expect to find an undeniably annoyed Francis grumbling at him that "Alfred haz begged me nonstop to send zis reply to you vor avout three veeks now. What doez that boy possibly _see_ in you?" and then Arthur spit in his eye in retort. Unwillingly, Arthur once again opened the bundle to find another rose with a scarlet note attached to it.

_"Artie! Sorry dude! I tried getting laid, but the other dudes totally rejected me. I'll save the money for when we get married, 'kay? Kay babe. Love 'ya too. OH I almost forgot! I keep seeing you in my dreams. LOL dude. Shave you brows when you get the time. See you!_

_~~ "_

Arthur sighed for the umpteenth time that week, and flipped the paper over to its backside. He wrote in vibrant letters:

_"Mr. Jones,_

_I have yet to inform you that I do not know who you are, and I am not eager to find out, either. So, please get a girlfriend or something of the sort. I am not interested in relationships with anybody, currently. And to add on, my eyebrows are completely normal, so bugger off, you wanker._

_ With utmost sincerity,_

_ Arthur Kirkland "_

**- Hetalia! –**

And so the rest of March flew by with more imprudent letters and beautiful, trimmed flowers. Although, he would never admit it, these irrational letters were the main part of the reasons that Arthur would look forward to waking up in the mornings. They were silly, yes, but at the same time, they were amusing to read. Every time he received a reply to the last note that was sent, Arthur would always eagerly detach the message from the flower, and smirk to himself at how adorably idiotic this Alfred was. (Adorable in a bad way! What are you people _thinking_?)

In fact, he was so amused that he hardly noticed how Francis was becoming more and more bothered by the mail that was constantly being passed back and forth through him. The Frenchman's aggravation seemed to lower a bit when Alfred began to send less and less epistles to his dear Arthur. One day, somewhere during the middle of April (yes, he kept track), Arthur noticed that the letters stopped altogether. Thoroughly disheartened by this realization, he figured that Mr. Jones must have gotten weary of reading Arthur's cold remarks. With nothing better to do, he disbursed his time by reading poetry and other genres of literature that seemed to accompany his gloomy mood.

It was April 21st, exactly two days before his birthday, Arthur was enjoying a suspenseful chapter in his all-time favorite, Hamlet, when a voice called out from below:

"Arthur, Arthur, let zown ze rope ov yours, so I can bring up ze vreakfast!"

Arthur hesitated before moving. That was… weird. Francis had just said the exact same thing about two hours ago. Why did he need to come back to deliver more food? Especially since the git preferred his precious food over Arthur himself. Instead of throwing down the rope, his butt still glued in his comfy couch, Arthur replied by hollering:

"Go suck a fairy's arse, you ninny! I don't need another round of that disgusting French cuisine!"

There was silence. The same silence carried out for about another half an hour until there was a loud shattering noise in the bedroom area of the tower. Arthur whipped his head around, alarmed by the sudden sound.

"Wh- who's there?" he squeaked, trying to sound as menacing as possible, (which was kinda hard to do in his situation).

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDD—SORRY DUDE I THINK I KINDA BROKE YOUR SISSY VASE!" Arthur literally jumped up in his seat when he actually received a response to his question. Gathering his courage, he stood slowly from his sofa and grabbed one of the hardened scones he had baked about three months ago. Cautiously, Arthur inched his way into his bedroom, ready to throw the scone at whoever the intruder was. Indeed, when he saw who it was, he did just that.

Sitting on his bed was a youth with bright blond hair and a smile that could rival a Spaniard's. That's all Kirkland took in before he hurled the scone at the poor victim and blacked out completely.

**- Hetalia! –**

Groaning, I opened my eyes, rubbing the back of my head. _Shit_, I thought_, how did I end up on sleeping on the floor?_ I looked out the window. It was still daylight. Suddenly, something grasped my shoulder, and without turning around, I shrieked bloody murder.

"Woah, dude! Calm your tits! You okay, bro?" The culprit asked me from behind, his…_ hand_ still on my arm. Taking a deep breath, I turned my head to take a look at this intruder. I blinked slowly and did a double, no, a triple take before I had fully grasped at what was going on.

"You—you're that rapist wanker that snuck into my house and broke my antique vase!" I gasped horrified. He was American. _Too_ American. I pulled away from his grasp before he could touch me anywhere else. Thinking fast, he grabbed at my waist and pulled me back down onto the floor. My eyes widened.

"**!**" I screeched, flailing my arms around hopelessly. The rapist still didn't loosen his grip. "Let go of me RIGHT NOW YOU BLOODY WANKER!" I cried out, "Or.. Or I'll.. THROW ANOTHER SCONE AT YOU!" The sucker loosened his grip to wince. (I admit I was just mildly offended). I grabbed another ancient scone to prove my point.

"Okay, okay, I'll let go! Just don't throw that creature at me!" he surrendered, throwing his hands up in the air. I had briefly forgotten there was such thing as gravity before it pulled me down and slapped the wooden floor on my arse. Rubbing it in pain, I scooted up into the opposite side of the chamber, and from the shadows, I glared at him who had caused me much pain. Oblivious to my killer glare, the young fellow looked around the place, nodding, like he owned it.

"Hmm… This is actually a pretty nice place. A bit tacky, but nice, overall," the man said, looking back at me. I was more than confused. The American sat down on my favorite couch, and smiled, hands clasped together on his crossed knees.

"Well, it seems you aren't going to be leaving any sooner, so I might as well hear an explanation as to why you are invading my home," I mumbled, not amused by the fellow's enthusiasm. Said man grinned even wider than before and began to speak.

"Alrighty, then! I knew you were gonna give in sometime later! Okay, so you know who I am, right? (I shook my head) What? You don't remember? Oh wait, you've never seen me before. Ha ha. Just testing you, buddy. I'm Alfred F. Jones, and I'm here to be your hero and take you away and marry you and all that other lovey-dovey shit!" Alfred, who was clearly finished with his speech, cleared his throat and looked me in the eye, expectantly. I face-palmed.

"YOU are the Alfred that's been sending me those creepy letters? Well, damn. Lad, you best be heading home. It's going to get dark soon. Now shoo! Back out the windo- Hell, how did you even get inside?" I questioned, utterly baffled. Alfred chuckled and pounded himself in the chest with his fist.

"The amazing me climbed here, duh~! That's just how awesome I am," he boasted before I had a chance to say more. How rude.

"Okay, so all I'm asking you to do is to get your fat ass back out the window from where you came from!" Okay, maybe I was a bit… harsh on the kid. His smile faltered, and the glint in his eyes darkened. I was pretty close to taking back the words I had just thrown at him. I mean, _come one_! The chap was probably under-aged for all I knew!

Before I could lecture him any more about barging into strangers' households, Alfred had already stuck his right leg out the window. After I observed this, everything spun out of control. The boy leaped to his "freedom" and yelped when he saw that I had grabbed onto his pant leg. I think it was him. It was either him or me who did. Wide-eyed, I tried to jump back into the tower, but once again, Gravity became a bitch and threw us to our deaths.


	2. Past

**A/N: Really short chapter. Please forgive me for any confusion from the first chapter. I couldn't update any more yesterday. There is a bit of Spamano. It may not seem like it, but they'll become important characters later in the story. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the awesomeness in it. Thank you.**

**Chapter summary: Spain loses Romano in a misunderstanding, while unneeded drama ensues at Arthur's place.**

**- Hetalia! -**

Okay, so I _thought_ I was going to die, but thank God I didn't because then I wouldn't have been able to scream at this idiot about how stupid he was. Alfred had gotten a grip onto a tree branch that had gotten in the way of our fall. He let out a hearty laugh.

"Ha ha ha! I thought we were gonna be total goners there! Good thing I saved us both!" :D

"Yeah, but you nearly killed us at the same time…" -_-

"Not my fault you had to be attracted to me last second and hold onto my leg." .3.

"! You git!" D:

"Awwwwww, Iggy! You look so cute when you blush." xD

I gave up arguing with the immature dolt. Instead, I looked below where we were dangling to see that we were still too high up to land safely on the ground. I groaned and closed my eyes. This couldn't be happening. All we could do now was to stay still until some people (hopefully Francis) passed by.

Suddenly, Alfred sneezed. That was all he needed to do before I took of falling again. Again.

- Hetalia! –

Lovino Vargas, like usual, was not having a lovely day. He'd been kicked out of his favorite bar because his brother had ruined the place the other night, and the _stupid_ manager remembered the kid's face. It didn't help the two brothers looked alike. When he got home, he realized the tomato bastard wasn't waiting for him on the front porch like he was supposed to do every morning. And you know what's even worse, Lovino's favorite tomato pajam—_nightgown_ was in ruins because of Kiku's stupid adorable dog who he had to take care of for the week. With nobody to shout at and nothing better to do, our favorite Italian grabbed a tomato and set of looking for Antonio.

Which wasn't very hard because about like five thousand miles away, there was a very loud: _"_**_¡Dios mío!"_**Lovino dashed across into the forest to where he had heard the familiar voice. He did not enjoy the sight that he had come across.

"_B—Bastardo!_" He managed to holler before he started hyperventilating. There was his beloved caretaker, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, with a bewhildered-looking, petite blond man in his arms. They were _alone_, too! In the forest! Who knows what they could have done! Lovino came up and slapped the Spaniard hard across the face and left, still hyperventilating. Today was not a pleasing day, indeed.

**- Hetalia! –**

Puzzled, I looked up to face my rescuer. He was a Hispanic young man with glittering green eyes, and a beaming smile. Another one of those happy-go-lucky people. Out of nowhere, there was a: "_B- Bastardo!"_ and when I turned my head to look at the culprit, I only caught a glimpse of a flyaway curl bouncing away behind the woods. My rescuer let me down, and groaned.

"Oh nonononononono! What was my Lovi doing here? Now he won't talk to me for a whole week!" The strange man was banging his head repeatedly on a nearby tree. Were all people in the world like this? I hoped not.

"Excuse me? Why are you so depressed?" I asked, poking the fellow's back.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I'M SORRY, MIO LOVINITO!" The man spun around abruptly, almost smacking me in the process, and took off screaming: "I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT, LOVIIIIIII! I PROMISEE!"

I was also about to leave, and look for Francis, when I heard from above: "Hey, Artie, can you help me out here?" Oh yeah. Forgot about him. I had to strain my eyes to see Alfred still holding onto the tree branch with his hand. The git seemed not to have the mind to let go any time sooner so I sat down under ginormous plant that was holding him up.

"I'm sure Francis will be here fairly soon to deliver lunch, so just hold tight there, buddy," I waived off lazily, shifting myself so the shade covered my whole body. Just as I had predicted, the wine-loving ninny strolled into view, directly under the tower.

"Arthur, mon ami~! I've come to deliver lunch!" He hollered. He must have been in a good mood today, for he didn't insult me right away, like he usually did. I slowly stood up, and crept right behind him, making sure I wouldn't be heard. Then I leaned close to his ear and whispered: "I'm not hungry."

Francis screamed like a man. A very frightened gay man. His facial expression was priceless. I doubled over onto the floor in laughter, trying to keep myself from dying. And then, **_WHAM_**, something fell on top of me, leaving me breathless. The something was the American we oh-so-loved-very-much. Before I could faint, Alfred leapt off my back and patted me on the head.

"Thanks dude, I thought I was gonna die for a sec. Mr. Francis' scream was so funny, I lost my grip and fell." I gasped in response, trying to get the wind back in me. Francis was still trying to recover when Alfred had reached him.

"Mon Angleterre! Vat do you zink you are zoing outside ov your…_ 'ome_? And YOU, you American! 'ow did you even know vhere Arthur vas staying?" He demanded, now suddenly very angry.

"LOL dude, you won't believe it! I totally stalked you when I heard you talking to yourself about getting Arthur breakfast at work this morning. I was like: DUDE, AWESOME! And then after you left, I repeated what you said to get Arthur's face out that damned window, but Arthur was like: FUCK GO AWAY FRANCIS I TOTALLY DON'T LOVE YOU, BETCH! And I was like: woahhh there. So, with no other choice, I climbed up using my super awesome sexy muscles and then I broke his _"antique" _vase or whatever shit it was and then he threw a rock at me and then I was about to fly back out the window, when all of a sudden, Arthur fell madly in love with me and tried to pants me while I was flying and he failed so we both fell and was about to die until I grabbed onto a very lucky tree and saved our asses until Arthur decided to let go and this random Mexican guy caught him. AND THEN his boyfriend or whoever that was gave him hell and slapped him and went away and then the poor dude went crazy and ran off into the woods. THE END!"

Alfred was panting after he finished that long paragraph. How does he fit so many idiotic things in one paragraph? Once again, the world may never know. Francis looked at both of us like a disappointed father would to his bad boys. After a long silence, he turned to me.

"I vant you back in the tower. NOW." He said, face darkening a little.

"I'd love to, old chap, but I can't. I don't have 'super awesome sexy' muscles like this _child_ here."

"It's easy! Use your magic!" Alfred sang, in an excited tone, "I want to see what form of magic you can use!" I turned to Francis, expecting an explanation. He had turned starch white with a look of dread on his face.

"What? What does he mean by 'magic'? You told me there was no such thing! Answer me, frog!" I retorted, anger and confusion starting to bubble up.

"Arthur," Francis murmured, almost warily, "Zis iz none ov your concern. You cannot use magic." He never looked me straight in the eyes. "Can we drop the subject please?"

"Wh- what kind of a father are you?" I asked softly, feeling a bit betrayed. "I never knew about anything like this… Probably because you always kept me locked up in that place my whole_ fucking _life." Cue the tears.

"Arthur, listen-" Francis tried to reason with me, and he grabbed my hand.

Losing it I shouted angrily, "Let me go, will you?" and I meant it in more than one way. The Frenchman let go, and I ran off, tears trailing behind. Damn. Why did I have to cry so easily? That's not proper for a gentleman! I kept running, despite the fact that I left my shoe behind in the process.

Today was not a good day for anybody, it seemed.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry. It got out of hand at the end. :(**


	3. Cabin

**A/N: Sorry I made it so unnecessarily cheesy and dramatic at the end. It happens to me sometimes. Grr.. Alfred and Francis were originally supposed to hate each other, and Francis was supposed to be the villain, but something went wrong when I was typing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Hetalia, sadly.**

**Chapter summary: Francis reveals Arthur's past, and new characters are introduced.**

**- Hetalia! –**

"Vat in ze fuck just happened?" Francis asked the man next to him. He only got a half-hearted shrug in response. "Did Arthur just run off crying?" he asked again, wanting an answer more from himself than Alfred.

"Wow, that guy is really sensitive, isn't he? Hey, how come you didn't tell him about magic?" said American turned to ask his companion.

"Vell, since Arthur iz probably not going to be coming back any sooner, I should just tell you ze story. Unless you zon't vant to 'ear the whole zing." Francis sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, you can tell me. If I can help, that is." Alfred grinned reassuringly, and adjusted his new friend's face so that they were face to face with each other. "Make it fast, so I can hurry up and rescue Iggy."

Francis smirked back in response, relieved that Alfred wasn't completely useless. "Alright, zen. I vill try to make it quick.. Arthur's parents were both strongly against magic, so zey refused using it at all. His father passed on quite a while before 'is son vas born, and 'is pregnant mother vas still as stubborn as she vas before and refused to use magic to keep 'erself from starving. She vas indeed very fragile, and had nearly nothing to eat. One day, she snapped, and decided to steal veggies from her neighbors. Unfortunately, zose neighbors vere my parents. They 'ad used incredible amounts of magic to keep zeir garden striving and beautiful. Arthur's mummy 'ad apologized profusely ven she vas caught, and even offered to work as a servant at our place, but my parents vere beyond furious. They demanded zomething zat vas nearly impossible to give up: her soon-to-be-born child. She vept for days, and even considered running away, but it vas impossible ven she vas so close to giving birth. Eventually, Arthur vas born, he vas an ugly child, indeed, but my parents still forced 'im out of 'er arms. In fury and madness, Arthur's mummy used magic vor ze first time in 'er life… only to curse Arthur to never be able to use magic until ze time came ven ze evil vere trying to take his beloved one avay from 'im. With that, she perished, her life no more." Francis paused with a sad, pitying smile on his face.

"Ven little Arthur vas only two years old, my father took both of us, hand in hand, led us to zis very tower, and ordered me, who was five back then, to keep Arthur locked in zis structure until 'e came back to get 'im. When I asked vhy, my old man just shook his head and told me zat it vas for ze best. For twelve years, it vas my father who came to deliver food to ze lad, who vas probably vaiting for ze day that he vas going to be let out. Ze poor boy zidn't even know when my father died, and he vould sit out by his vindow, looking outside, yearning to be free like other boys. I came in place ov my father after zat, and took care ov 'im, but I never knew when it vould be okay for me to let 'im leave. I vas so afraid zat my father would be disappointed in me vor making a mistake." Francis finished, leaving a bitter feeling in Alfred's heart.

"W-why so sullen? Don't look too much at what happened before, and let's see what we can do to make your dad happy again!" Alfred said, nodding triumphantly. Francis would have walked away then and there if not for the rare, serious look on the American's face. "I promise that as a hero, I, Alfred Fucking Jones, will make Mr. Bonnefoy a very proud man!" With that, Alfred disappeared, leaving nothing but a trace of the past behind him. Francis stood, still besides the large tree, feeling pretty useless.

"I promise to make it up for you, Arthur, just don't hate me for what my family made you go through for all these years." Francis sighed again, resting his head against the stone wall of the now-abandoned tower.

**- Hetalia! –**

Antonio searched the whole forest with the hopes of finding Lovino. _Dang it!_ He thought to himself. If he wasn't in his own body, he would have kicked himself so hard he flew all the way to China! _Why_ did Lovi have to come at a time like that? It just didn't make sense!

The poor Spaniard had searched _everywhere _in the local town by the time the sun had reached the time of its setting. He was exhausted, so he decided to call it a day, and go home. Antonio shuffled miserably back home, not even noticing when Bella, the local fruit-stand lady, had offered him a free tomato to enjoy.

Where ever could his little Lovinito possibly _be_ in this tiny community? Was he… WAS HE KIDNAPPED? Why hadn't Antonio come to this conclusion before? With a sudden burst of energy, he pumped his fist into the air, surprising few of the unsuspecting pedestrians, by shouting: "I, ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO, WILL VOW TO RESCUE MY CUTE LITTLE ITALIAN BEFORE HE GETS RAPED! FUSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO!"

Few of the citizens who had recovered from earlier tipped their heads in confusion and clapped for this strange man. He looked like he needed the encouragement.

**- Hetalia! –**

The blazing sun had already begun to settle down, and the animals of the night were creeping out of their resting places, as if unsure it was their time to rise. Not before long, crickets began to hum, and the soft breeze tickled the leaves in the trees, creating a soft, bristling noise. It would truly have been a beautiful setting if I wasn't lost, cold, hungry, and all the other bad shit in this life. If only I hadn't freaked out in front of the frog and the American idiot, I would not be in this wretched situation. Grumbling angrily to myself, I kicked a rotting log, only to reveal a nest of humongous cockroaches, and I leapt out of the way, avoiding myself of those vile creatures. I would do almost anything to be back inside my cozy old home again. Almost.

I continued to pity myself when I came across a small cottage, and I wondered to myself: _Why would anybody want to live in a place so far away from the rest humanity? _And then I grimly added,_ like me._ If it wasn't so bloody scary outside, I would have crept away from the suspicious looking structure in hopes not to be caught, but as desperate I was now, I wasn't even thinking of the possible consequences when I knocked on the timeworn wooden door. I was answered almost immediately, and to be truthful, I kind of screamed and tumbled back down the steps, landing square on my butt when I saw who was at the door.

The man seemed to be about Francis' age, with messy white hair and scarlet eyes. His face would have been handsome, if one looked past his… disturbing facial expression. It was a twisted mix of disgust, horror, dread, and astonishment. He had a dark, yet perverse look in his peculiar eyes, and his hand was trembling, still plastered onto the doorknob, almost nearly as pale as his complexion.

After my embarrassing show, said man clutched his stomach, shaking a little bit. I was just about to run away from the creep when I realized he was just laughing at me.

"WEST! Did you see that? His expression was totally PRICELESS, DUDE! LOLOLOLOLOL!" His speech reminded me a bit of somebody I knew… "Gott, it was a great idea to watch that thriller movie Alfred lent us, huh?" Oh yes. Alfred.

"Bruder, please shut up, ve are trying to vatch the rest of this stupid movie. Let the guest in, it must be cold outside," a deep voice grunted from beyond the doorway where I had repositioned myself nest to. The strange albino man made way for me to come inside. I hesitated, and warily looked at the suspicious-looking man. He simply chuckled.

"I won't do anything weird to you, kid. Come inside, everybody's welcome around here. Especially when our house is a target for the ones who get lost in the woods." Hearing this, I gained just a tiny bit of trust for this fellow and took a step inside. A nice warm breeze rushed past my face, and I shivered from the abrupt feeling. The male quickly closed the door and led me to a living-room type of area. To my relief, there were other people seated comfortably in front of a fireplace, a large television blasting with a suspense scene from a movie. The first was a well-built, sturdy man with slicked back blonde hair, and cold blue eyes. He was seated on the only couch in the cozy room. The second was a child about Alfred's age, with warm, honey-brown eyes, and auburn hair with a strange curl flying out to the right. _Wait. A strange curl-?_ Before I could think any further, I was greeted by a friendly voice.

"Ve~ I wasn't expecting any visitors this late at night!" The smaller one of the viewers sang, as he bounced happily over to me. "Nice to meet you! I'm Feliciano Vargas, but you can just call me Feli!" The lad grinned brightly and stuck his hand out, which I took to shake.

"Arthur Kirkland. Pleased to meet you as well, Mr. Vargas." I nodded, in response to his greeting. The intimidating man was about to speak when the front door with a very earsplitting _**BANG**_.

"HYAHHHH~~! Ludwig, saveeee meeeee!" Feliciano cried, almost immediately launching himself into the other's arms. "Ludwig" didn't seem fazed at all by the outburst. I stood, my back facing the door, body unwilling to turn around at all. Gilbert only sighed, and walked towards the intruder.

"DDDDDDDDDDDDD—SORRY GIL! I TOTALLY RUINED YOUR DOOR!" Oh no, not him. "Oh yeah! ARTHUR KIRKLAND! I AM YOUR HERO, SO NOW COME RUNNING INTO MY ARMS AND MAKE OUT WITH ME LIKE NORMAL DAMSEL-IN-DISTRESSES WOULD!" Okay, it was him.

Without turning around I asked him, "Really, chap, did you even _try_ to get laid, like I told you to in the first place?"

"Dude, believe me, he tried. With all of us." That was Gilbert's voice.

"Ve~~. I said yes, but Ludwig didn't let me~!" With this, Feliciano Vargas was added onto my idiots list, with Alfred proudly being the very first candidate.

"Well, ANYWAYYYZZ, I came here to take a break from looking all across the country for my Artie, but since he turned out to be here, I'll be dragging him off with me!" Alfred bellowed, grabbing onto my arm and storming out the door, while my train of thought lagged behind me.

Once outside, I inquired, "Do you even know where we're going, you git?"

He turned back to me and shot me a dazzling smile (despite it being dangerously dark outside). "NOPE! I just wander around here until I lead myself to my house~!" I wanted to just die. Wow, and it's not my first time, either.

**- Hetalia! –**

**A/N: Not too good at writing GerIta, sorry. I tried to make it at least a little but humorous towards the end, but I'm so tired that I don't even know what I'm trying to get across as an author anymore. Sorry for Francis' rambling in the beginning, too. Ta-ta!**


	4. Asian

**A/N: Sorry FF readers! Being the ****lazy ****idiot I am, I forgot to ****update. If you were looking for a typical fairy tale-like story, I'm really sorry. Because I added in magic, the story changed significantly.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Hetalia. If I did… I don't even...**

**Chapter summary: While Alfred and Arthur wander around the forest, they get a chance to become 'closer' which each other. The miserable little duo run into two brothers in conflict and watch as the drama quickly passes over their heads. (Warning: Very cheesy jokes)**

**- Hetalia! –**

Indeed, when Alfred had told me that he didn't know where we were going, he meant it. That was the longest night I have ever had to endure in my life. By the time the sun had risen up again, we were still wandering through the dense forest, checking to see if we had been walking in circles. My feet were sore, (mainly because I'd left one of my shoes behind with Francis, that dumb frog), my knees scraped, and my hair felt rather unpleasant. On the brighter side, I had been able to exami-_ take a good_ look at my 'friend' here.

In my opinion, a person'spersonality could be reflected in their eyes. The lad's were the same shade of blue as Ludwig, but they were cold in a completely different way. Ludwig had been cold as in winter-frost, but Alfred had a clear blue-sky sort of cold. Maybe cold wasn't the exact word to describe his eyes. _Cool _or even_ refreshing_. Alright, now I'm starting to sound like a freak, but _still_! I couldn't peel my view away from those pupils. I was lucky he didn't notice, and if he did, (Lord help me if he did), he didn't act like he cared.

The next part of him my senses shifted to was his body—I'm terribly sorry, did I say body? How very silly of me! I meant _structure_. He was well-built, had amazingly handsome arms, (which were bare now), and he was probably at least a head taller than I was. His skin tone was only on the verge of being tan, but still an impressive hue. His hair was almost indescribably soft-looking, like I had a sudden urge to entangle my hands in them and never let go whenever I looked at it. I even tried once, but Alfred freaked out about "touching my Nantucket!" or whatever.

Alfred was dressed in a brown bomber jacket (that seemed rather big on him), a plain grey tank-top, baggy jeans, and red shoes that had 'ALL STARS' printed on the back. He wasn't wearing any socks underneath them.

I looked away after I finished my _examination_ of the lad. Alfred seemed to have noticed and asked out of the blue, "Hey dude, do you know what time it is?"

I shot my head back towards his direction. "No! What makes you think I do?"

"DDDDDDDDDDD—WELL I BETTER KEEP A GOOD _WATCH_ ON YOU, THEN!" He flashed me another one of his blinding smiles.

Cue awkward silence.

"Did you know, every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born?"

…

More awkward silence.

We walked in this silence for another painfully long period of time. Who knows how much babies were born by now? I sighed, slightly breaking this embarrassing moment. The boy next to me grinned and started blabbering off again.

"Hey! Hey Artie! I got some PRETTY AWESOME catch lines I can bless your ears with~! Wanna hear 'em?"

"No."

Alfred frowned and shut his mouth, seemingly defeated, only to open it again.

"…Artie."

"What now, you git?"

"Do you have a map?"

"No."

"I THINK I GOT LOST IN YOUR EYES~~!"

I face-palmed. That was the cheesiest catch phrase anyone could pull off. "Why, thank you Alfred. I appreciate your… complement." I shouldn't have said that. Alfred's smile got noticeably larger, and his eyes started sparkling. Just when I thought it was safe to look away, he started rambling again.

"Is your father a baker?"

"Wha—"

"'Cuz he baked up some pretty nice buns!" Alfred hollered while using my astonishment against me by squeezing my arse tightly. It took me about ten seconds to register what happened, Alfred's hand unmoving on my behind.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I jumped up and slapped his grabby hands off of me. My face heated up considerably and I ground my teeth together, snarling at the naughty little American.

"LOL loved that reaction, dude. Okay, okay. Here's another one. If I had a penny for each time I thought of you, I'd be totally rich."

"… "

"Baby, if I can rearrange the alphabet, I'd put u and i together."

"That's… great. Thank you. Now can you please shut up so we can at least try to find a way out of here like normal people?"

"Awww, Artie, you're no fun! Okay. Sometimes, I wonder if love is worth fighting for, but then I remember your face and I'm ready for war."

"I see." I give up! I mentally threw my hands in the air.

"Baby, you're like an alien. You're out of this world."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" I asked, crossing my arms together. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah. Baby, your beauty shines so bright it dims my lenses."

"Did you just call me _pretty_?"

"No. I called you beautiful. So anyway, did it hurt?"

"What?"

"When you fell from heaven? DDDDDDDDDD-"

"Why, yes, it did because I fell so hard for you." That shut him up really quickly. Mouth wide open, Alfred stopped walking and grabbed me by the shoulders, whipping me around dramatically.

"D—did you just… FLIRT BACK?" Now he was shaking me back and forth, a hysterical look on his face.

"WANKER! Let go! Can't you tell when a person is joking?"

"I have no idea in the fuck what that means but I love how you say it." Alfred cupped my face in admiration, ignoring my question. "You should say it more often."

"You have no idea what you're saying, boy." I said, pulling away. "And watch your fucking language. It sounds vulgar." It was hard to see if my rising blush was from embarrassment or anger.

"Hypocrite." Right after he said that, Alfred flew out of my view and into a tree. This happened so quickly that I had to remind myself to blink. After my brain began to take in what had just happened (why was I so bloody slow today?), it was my turn to drop my jaw in disbelief. Was this magic? When I looked back to see what the cause of the impact was, I realized it was no trickery of any kind. What had caused the American to fly was a person… who seemed to have been running at full speed.

"What the—" Alfred struggled to get himself back onto his feet. The opposing side jumped up quickly and bowed. When the person looked up again, it gave me a chance to look at said face. He was a very frail-looking man. Or a woman with very short hair. He (I'll take my chance the person was a man.) had jet black hair, emotionless grey eyes, and a small structure, with small feet which were currently covered by black slip-ons. He was wearing a black tank top with a dark grey scarf and puffy black pants. He also had a thin black cloth wrapped around his waist, serving as a belt. To top it off, the seemingly asian man had a dagger wrapped around to his side. He looked too young to be carrying a weapon... maybe about 17?

"Ah. I'm very sorry. I did not mean to bump into you, sir. If you don't mind, I am in a bit of a hurry…" The voice was manly enough to confirm my belief. Before he could take off again, Alfred grabbed hold onto the startled man's arm.

"Hold it ninja kid. You look pretty suspicious. Why were you running so quickly? Is someone after you?" Alfred questioned the now panicking lad.

"Please let go! I am sincerely sorry and I promise I will make up for the damage I have caus—" He was interrupted by a scream coming from above the treetops.

"AYAAAAAAA! Come back here, Kiku! You can't go off stealing other people's belongings, aru!" The owner of this voice leaped down from her(?) hiding place, and launched herself(?) towards the man still in Alfred's hold. This newcomer had her(?) black hair tied into a long ponytail, and was wearing black training shorts with a red, oriental-looking tank top. She(?) stopped in front of the two men and kicked the dirt with her(?) bare feet.

"Ahh… Hello… _brother_ Wang. I never suspected to meet you here." So 'she' was a man, also. Huh.

Kiku tried to break loose from Alfred's firm grasp, but the boy wasn't about to let go any time later, probably because he suspected the other was a robber, and his hero senses kicked in. (I had no choice but to pity this Kiku.) The 'Wang' guy paid no attention to us, and instead, chose to glare at his brother.

"Kiku Yao, you will return that dagger_ right_ now, and return home, aru. I expect you to think twice before trying to steal from our house again, aru yo!"

"Wang, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Kiku _Yao_, I'm Kiku _Honda_. I'm leaving your family because while I only seem to be a burden, I also want to live without anybody trying to order me around all the time. I never accepted your offer to become part of your family, so you should be glad I agreed to call you my brother. And this dagger was mine in the first place, so why do you have to make me seem like I am a thief?" Finally out of Alfred's grip, Kiku stood his ground in front of his 'brother', trying to bring his point across clearly.

For a split second, it looked like Wang was going to let all hell break loose, but instead he took a deep breath and tried to reason with Kiku. "You are no burden to our family. If you want to go so badly, please, at least consider our feelings before you do so, aru. Stay. It is the best for everybody to know that you are safe." By this point, I felt really awkward and guilty for listening to their personal matters, but it seemed that both of the gents did not mind at all that we were here.

Kiku smiled a bit and replied, "Thank you Wang, for understanding me, but I know nobody will regret me leaving the household. I promise.

Wang frowned and said, "Kiku. If you leave the family now, you have to understand that you will be all alone. I really hate to say this, aru, but you are a grown man now, so I cannot keep you from running away. I will have to trust that you will not let your foolishness get the best of you. Be the man that I raised all my life, aru." Kiku nodded and shook hands with Wang, as if sealing his promise. (Of course, this whole conversation ended within three minutes because Asians talk really quickly, and they wasted no time trying to beat around the bush like certain Americans.)

When all seemed to have been going well again, another figure came up from behind Wang. I never even noticed he was there in the first place. The chap was an Asian, too, but his style of dressing was considerably different than the other two. He was wearing a printed white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, a red-and-black plaid bandana tied around his neck, and yellow designer sneakers. He also looked to be about 17. Alfred seemed to have recognized him right away.

"Hey Young! Whatcha doin' here, bro? Are these guys homies of yours?" I cringed, just hearing the sound of that _American_ dialect again made my ears want to burst.

"Al! Didn't think I'd see you here, da-ze~! These two kids are my brothers. Who's that?" Young asked, nodding his head in my direction.

"Heh. Never thought you'd ask. That beautiful creature RIGHT THERE -try not to stare, he's shy-, IS MY WIFE. DDDDDDDDDDD-"

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING-"

"HIGH FIVE BRO! THAT'S AWESOME DA-ZE~!" Wang and Kiku looked completely lost.

Young pulled away after the handshake was over, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… What was I doing here again? Oh yeah." He turned to face Wang Yao. "Did you convince Ku to stay?"

"…No, aru. I'm sorry."

"Aww it's okay, da-ze~! We already suspected this would eventually happen."A look of relief washed over Wang's face. "So we decided we didn't need you for this anymore."

"Wha-?"

Something grabbed me from behind, and I could see Alfred and Kiku being held back as well. Young set his hand on Wang's face and a blue wave was washed over his face. The poor man was taken by surprise, and he slumped onto the floor, unmoving.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Alfred broke the mini-trance we were in.

"Huh? That? It's okay, Yao's only asleep. He'll wake up in a few minutes. Hopefully, I can get Ku to come back with us by then da-ze~."

**- Hetalia! –**

**A/N: Wow. This chapter was more boring than I hoped it would be. Verdammit.**


	5. New Member

**A/N: I've never written anything violent before so please understand if the content is not to your liking. The story is leading to a new twist. "**_**Italics with quotation marks= conversations in someone's head."**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Hetalia.**

**Chapter summary: Alfred and Arthur get into their first battle, and the results are rather interesting. A new member is added onto their team. Warnings: Very mild violence *coughviolencecough* and not as much humor as you probably want.**

**- Hetalia! –**

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Alfred asked, astonished.

"Huh? That? It's okay, Yao's only asleep. He'll wake up in a few minutes. Hopefully, I can get Ku to come back with us by then da-ze~."

Now it was Kiku's turn to talk. "What are you trying to do, Young Soo? Let us go right now!"

"Sorry, no can do, hyung~! I think it'll be faster if we take you by force." Young Soo was still smiling.

The person holding Alfred behind revealed himself to be another teenager with brown hair and similar clothes to what Wang was wearing. "Young, shouldn't we have consulted this with Yao Wang first? If he finds out…"

"He won't find out, Hong. We won't let him." The person behind Arthur had spoken. She was a young girl with long, silky hair the color of russet, and was wearing a simple pink dress that came down a little below her knees. The girl Arthur recognized as Mei because he had read about her a couple of times in a fashion magazine. (Not that he read them all the time, of course, for he was a grown man, not some teenage girl who needed fashion advice. Ahem.)

"Love the attitude, Meimei. It'll definitely help, da-ze~. Now let's hurry and grab Ku before Wang wakes up." Young Soo lunged for Kiku (who was being held back by another Hong?), but Alfred had somehow gotten past Hong already, and stopped him in his tracks.

"Whatever you're doing isn't cool, Young. Kiku already said he wanted to leave, so just let him go."

"Al, please stop, just this once. Kiku doesn't understand how much this whole family loves him, da-ze." Both of the two men were completely serious now, their expression so well-guarded, almost to a fault.

"If you won't leave him alone, I'll have to stop you."

"Just like the old days, huh, Al? Then let's see who'll win this time. It's three against three, da-ze. If you win, we'll leave, and if we do, we're taking Ku." Just with that, Alfred and Young both clashed into each other. Arthur was about to declare that comment unfair, for he was unable to fight, but the girl beside him had already pinned him on the ground somehow.

"How disappointing. You went down so quickly. Oh well! I promise I'll make this quick, okay? So, don't move around too much." She grinned sweetly and whipped out a pair of gloves. Still sitting on top of Arthur, she shoved them on herself, and took no time wrapping her hands around his head. Before Arthur could protest, he felt himself being lifted from the floor. She was trying to possess his body he noticed. He had a bit of time to understand that she was also using magic before he was overwhelmed by an indescribable pain. He let out a final shriek and fell completely into her control.

Alfred looked around just in time to see Arthur approach him and sock him square in the nose. "Arthur? What the fuck?" Arthur didn't have any type of emotion on his face. Wanting an explanation, he peered past Arthur's small frame to see Mei sneer and raise her hands in sync with Arthur's movements. "Son of a bitc-!" Arthur came down on him during his sentence and continued hitting him with that blank look in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Kiku was also having a tough time with Hong and his copies. They weren't just cheap illusions, so each hit was just as painful as the last one. He had noticed the one named 'Arthur' being controlled by Mei, so when he finally got the chance to push Hong away, he threw his dagger in Mei's direction, distracting her from continuing her attacks. She had just enough time to avoid being hit directly in the face with the dagger, and she lost her grip on her new toy. Arthur snapped out of her command in a daze, and was sent flying by one of Hong's dopple gangers. Kiku caught Arthur by the wrist just in time, but was sent flying into an unsuspecting Mei because of the impact. She was knocked out in an instant.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the whole area, seemingly coming out of nowhere. It took the three remaining Asians and the two blonds a painful amount of time to have their eyes to adjust back to the current scene. Arthur noticed that everyone's attention had turned directly to himself.

"Arthur, what in the world…?"

"This is…"

"Da-ze~ this should be interesting."

Arthur looked down at what his attire had changed to. His white button-down shirt and beige trousers had been replaced with a black tank-top and… wait… WHAT? He was wearing Kiku's clothes! He ran his hand over his face. The brows were still there, so he was still the same person, but why was he wearing Kiku's outfit? No. Where was Kiku anyway?

"_Arthur-san! What just happened?"_ Kiku's voice rang in his mind. Arthur looked around, still finding no trace of the Asian man. Looking back down at his hands, he saw a gleaming black double-sided katana blade gripped tightly between his fingers. His eyes widened at the sight and nearly dropped the dangerous weapon. "Arthur-san! Please be careful! I don't want to break in my current state."

"HOLY SHIT DUDE! THAT IS SO AWESOME, DAMMIT WHY CAN'T I DO THAT?" Alfred screeched regaining his position as the idiot in the team and grabbed Young Soo's face desperately.

"We're still in the middle of a battle, Al! I'm not a fucking transformer! Ow that hurts shit, Alfred! Let go, da-ze~!" Young was waving his arms around helplessly, and kicking at Alfred aimlessly. The dimwitted American got the message and dropped Young Soo back onto the dirt.

"Now, if you please, let us continue our fight, da-ze~"

"Oh buggers…"

- Hetalia! –

At about the same time…

"Ahh FUCK. It's all that bastard's fault. Now I don't know how to get out of this damned place." Lovino stormed further and further into the dense forest until he found a very large tower looming over head. Sitting beneath it, he sighed. The Italian man was just starting to relax when his eyes snapped back open. Holddddd it! This place was awfully familiar. The trees, the bushes, the arrangements… Oh shit! This is where Antonio was cuddling Massive Brows! He had been walking in a gigantic circle this whole fucking time. "What the fu-"

"Vat? Iz anybody here? Arthur?" A voice interrupted his train of angry thoughts. A figure appeared from behind the other side of the tower. It was Mr. Bonnefoy, his old manager! If he was seen know, who knew what that old pervert would do to him _this time_?

"Eep!" Lovino hopped into a nearby bush just a moment too late.

"Arthur? Iz that you? Reveal yourself!" Francis crept around the bush. . What could he do know?

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lovino, now out of ideas, leapt up from his hiding place, startling the poor Frenchman. Both men tumbled out of the bushes, both terrified for very different reasons. "RAGHFARRRRHHHHHHHHUAGHHHHHHH! BE VERY AFRAID!" And Lovino was gone the next instant.

"Vat the vuck vas zat?" Francis gasped out when he caught his breath. "I'm pretty sure zat vasn't Arthur."

…

Lovino kept running until he felt he couldn't breathe anymore. He first checked if there was anybody following him before he started walking. As embarrassing as it was, he was thanking the heavens for having been able to escape from that French rapist unscathed.

All of a sudden, an amazingly bright light blinded his vision, making him freeze in his tracks, stunned. When he came back to his senses, he dropped to the ground, hoping the light hadn't given him away. Clutching onto the thin patch of grass beneath him, Lovino slowed his pants into steady, even breaths. Murmurs of talk could be heard from where he currently was, but not close enough to extract any information out of the conversations.

Slowly gaining courage, he took a peak behind his safe zone, only to be smashed in the face by a flying shoe.

"What the fuck, Alfred? That wasn't even my shoe! It was Kiku's! You fucking wanker, I should teach you some manners!" The group of people had somehow migrated dangerously close to where Lovino was now rubbing his face in pain and disgust.

"HAHAHAHAHA WELL THE HERO CANNOT PUT HIS OWN SHOE IN DANGER, CAN HE?"

"Al! Pay attention or this fight won't turn out very fun, da-ze~"

"Young Soo, shouldn't we hurry this up? Wang might wake up soon."

"Don't make that face at me, Al! Now you're gonna get it, da-ze!"

"Young… Won't you ever listen to me for once?"

"RAGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-"

Just watching this nonsense wanted Lovino to face palm instead of that one guy with brown hair who was being completely ignored by everybody. He couldn't even tell who was on whose side anymore. Not that he was interested. He really didn't care less, until he saw the owner of the very strong British accent. It was Massive Brows. That fucking bastard and his fucking shoe stole Antonio away from him. No it was the fucking tomato bastard and his stupid fucking way of thinki-

Lovino once again had a shoe slammed into his silently raging face. Humiliated, (although he knew he had nobody watching him) he growled and hurled the shoe from where it came from and took off running again. Fucking magical eyebrows and their perfect aim. Fuckfuckityfuck.

- Hetalia! –

After I had my (Kiku's) shoe thrown back magically onto my head, I regained position and charged for Young Soo. He was bothering Alfred, who was still trying to finish off Hong. I took in a deep breath.

"_You ready for this, Kiku?"_ I released the air slowly.

"_Hai, Arthur-san. Please show Young Soo that what he is doing is wrong_." Kiku's calm voice hummed in my head. I nodded, and sprinted towards my new opponent. The surroundings around me blurred and I could feel the air whipping at my air. It felt as if I was gliding, not running, though. The sensation was exhilarating.

"_Wha- what is this? Kiku, are you doing this?"_

"_Hm… I am not sure, but since my ability lets me three times as fast as normal humans, it may be affecting you as well."_

"_I see."_

Smirking, I raised the katana blade and brought it down on Young Soo's shoulder. I made sure he saw me, though, or else I could have done some serious damage.

"What are you doing, Artie? You're not supposed to just let your enemy dodge your attack!"

"_Alfred-san has a point. You do not have to show any mercy to Young Soo. He is not to be underestimated." _

I sighed to myself, and struggled to block Young Soo's blows, now focused on me. I repositioned myself so that I was just a step away from both Hong and Young, and leapt out of the way, trying to make them bump into each other. It didn't work exactly as I had expected, but it still did something.

Young Soo's fist collided with Hongs left cheek, and for a split second, everything stopped moving. Instead of flying into the opposite direction, Hong's whole body started to shake. Young Soo's eyes grew wide in horror. Hong crashed onto the floor, and he was still shaking from I don't even know what, while Alfred gave me a thumbs-up with a completely solemn face.

"Good thing you did that, Art, or you would have been doing the exact thing Hong's doing." He told me.

Young Soo was bending over his brother, trying his best to keep Hong's writhing body still.

"What just happened?" I asked, looking for an answer from nobody in particular.

"_Hong's severely poisoned. I'm sure he'll live, as long as Young Soo reverses the spell." _Kiku pointed out matter-of-factly. I looked back over to Hong, who was screaming and moaning in pain, and cringed, a bit glad it wasn't happening to me. When Young Soo got back up on his feet, Hong had been quieted down, but tears were still streaming down his face. I felt a pang of pity for just a moment.

"Arthur, do not think twice about those who are unable to battle, da-ze. He will be okay." With that, Young Soo darted towards me with his palm aimed directly at my face. I raised my blade in defense, and it seemed like I was going to cut his hand in two, but he stopped moving. He stopped moving, but he was still in a running position. I couldn't move either.

"Stop, stop, _STOP_! What do you think you are doing, aru?" Holy carrot cake. I knew that voice and I wasn't too glad to hear it right then and there. Wang stormed over and picked Young Soo, Mei, and Hong up altogether, effortlessly, his gaze never leaving Young Soo.

"Ah. Wang Yao." Young started to speak.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT A FAMILY MEMBER, ARU? Why would you children do such a horrible thing? I am so disappointed in you, Young Soo, Mei, Hong, aru-yo. Aya, why must you children be so selfish all the time?" Wang shook his head slowly. I was still in my defensive position, and it was starting to hurt a bit. Wang dropped the spell and I collapsed immediately. I could see that Alfred was still standing, just looking a bit puzzled.

"You two." Wang shifted his gaze towards us. I gulped and shut my eyes tightly, bracing myself for what would come next. "Thank you for trying to stand for Kiku's opinion, aru. I appreciate it, aru." He bowed, his siblings still in his arms, and he stalked away back from where everybody had come from.

"What." Alfred scratched his head in confusion. I was just as baffled as he was. With just the two of us waiting here, doing nothing, it was as if nothing had happened, until a blast of energy washed through my veins, making me gasp and drop my weapon in astonishment. When I looked back up, I saw Kiku in front of me, wince from the pain of being dropped.

"Ah, sorry Kiku. I didn't mean to drop you like that."

"It's no problem, Arthur-san… I know this is sudden, but do you two have any plans for this year?" Kiku asked, his head cocked to the side. Alfred bounded over, eager to hear our conversation.

"Uhm… I'm not too sure myself, actually. I'm just following Alfred around."

"We weren't planning to do anything specific. I was thinking that we could go on an adventure and meet mermaids and all that sexy stuff. Do you want to come along?" Alfred grinned at Kiku, his eyes glistening, making it seem impossible to say no.

"Well, I was wondering what I would do now that I'm not trapped at home anymore. I promise I will not be any trouble to you." Kiku bowed to us again.

"Awesome, bro! Another member added to the hero's team! Isn't this exciting? Hey, Kiku, how old are you anyway?"

Kiku looked like we were asking him something too obvious. "I turned 25 years old in February."

"…What…" It was a phrase repeated far too much in our generation.

**- Hetalia! –**

**Arthur Kirkland's Magical Abilities Dictionary of an Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman:**

**Alfred (America) - Super human strength**

**Arthur (England) - Weapon equipper**

**Hong (Hong Kong) - Self copies**

**Kiku (Japan) - Super human speed**

**Mei (Taiwan) - Body possession**

**Yao Wang (China) - Immobilization**

**Young Soo (Korea) - Status affecter [aka paralyzing, attracting, poisoning, putting to sleep, etc]**

**A/N: I'm sorry the POV's keep changing. I should put a sign before the entry every time the narrator changes, huh? For now, the story will only be told from Arthur's first POV, Arthur's third POV, Lovino's third POV, and Feliciano's third POV. Lovino's POV will be replaced by Feli's after the next chapter and I may add Alfred's towards the end. Please let me know if this is/was bothering anybody.**


End file.
